


three times jeonghan gets in soonyoung's face and one time they kiss

by lililiyaboy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, implied gyuhao, implied junhoon, implied seokkwan, they're tense and worn out, uh, very slight angst but it's like barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lililiyaboy/pseuds/lililiyaboy
Summary: in which soonyoung is easily flustered and jeonghan isn't as oblivious as you think he'd be





	three times jeonghan gets in soonyoung's face and one time they kiss

**Author's Note:**

> so wow i haven't written anything in roughly six years here enjoy my fav svt pairing before i hiatus again for another 28 years
> 
> also this is completely unbeta'd so excuse any typos or errors for now

“Hey, pass it to me!”

Jeonghan whips around to receive the ball from Jihoon, his hair flying into his face, his hands squared perfectly to pocket it as it lands heavily against his palms.

They’re on the set for their second music video, and it’s the first day of filming. Their concept is set in a high school setting, so they’re messing around waiting for the cameras to be set up properly. There’s a basketball scene to be shot, so where else would the boys be found?

Soonyoung and Seungkwan hang out on the bench by the side, enjoying the down time and dozing against each other as best they can. Through cracked eyelids, they watch the dorks on the court, hamming it up, and Soonyoung yells half-heartedly at them to not lose all their energy because the cameras haven’t even started rolling yet.

Jeonghan scoffs at Soonyoung’s chastising, easily airballing the shot with a jump and a sure, steady aim. “Who’s the hyung here, Soonyoung-ah? I thought you were sleeping.”

“Hey now, I’m pretty sure I serve that title to at least half of you on the court.” Soonyoung chuckles, sitting up and looking pointedly at Seokmin, Mingyu, and Minghao, who’ve stopped in their tracks, suddenly more interested in the playful fight between their hyungs than the ball. “I should expect you to be here with us chilling anyway, Jeonghan-hyung.”

“My best bet is he’s super excited about this filming, Soonyoungie,” Seungcheol pipes up, “and we know how hyperactive you get when you’re psyched about things.”

Soonyoung settles himself back against Seungkwan, who seems to have thoroughly fallen asleep despite all the ruckus with setup. “I suppose you’re right, Seungcheol-hyung.

He goes back to watching them play and miss shot after shot, except deadeye Jeonghan. Soonyoung can’t keep the smirk from his face, watching Jeonghan sink shot after shot, essentially carrying his team and smoking the others singlehandedly.

After so long, the camera crew calls for order, and the boys gather and listen to what they’re going to be doing.

Soonyoung is told he’s doing a shot where he turns around in the line to face a girl after Jeonghan turns to him, so to psyche himself up for it he asks the others who aren’t immediately filming to help him practice so he’ll be good for the final shot. He doesn’t expect to be so thrown by how soft Jeonghan’s hand is gripping his, nor how gentle his fingers hold Soonyoung’s; so when Jeonghan turns around to Soonyoung, leaning forward slightly like instructed, he’s thrown for a loop, his heart skipping a beat. He loses count and stares dumbly forward at Jeonghan, missing his cue to turn to Minghao who agreed to act as the girl. Minghao tugs urgently at his shoulder, and Jeonghan’s expression turns to something unreadable as Soonyoung feels his ears turn hot.

Soonyoung gulps, turning away and coughing slightly and excusing that something had distracted him over Jeonghan’s shoulder (and he prays to whatever’s out there that Jeonghan doesn’t out him in the lie, that he was staring up into Jeonghan’s eyes), and asks to redo it. This time he’s slightly more prepared, and steels himself for that piercing gaze, for those deep brown eyes to catch him this time instead of toppling him over like before.

\-----------------

The dorm’s a tizzy in the mornings, a usually unintelligible clamor of who’s woken up, who’s showering, using the toilet, brushing their teeth, getting dressed for travel, and et cetera. Soonyoung rubs the sleep from his eyes, the last to have been rousted from bed, and his chest is a little tight, worried from the panic in Joshua’s voice that he’s come awake a tad too late.

Then again, it’s Joshua. His panics in the morning aren’t to be taken too seriously. When it’s Chan or Jeonghan who’re panicking, that’s when it’s time to worry.

Soonyoung stumbles around the shared room, grabbing a towel and a clean pair of boxers off the floor so he’s not indecent when he leaves the bathroom in five minutes, and heads out of the room.  
As he rounds the corner, he runs straight into a dripping Jeonghan, who was running full tilt to his room until he bumped into Soonyoung. They both fall in a pile on the floor, and Soonyoung chokes on his spit at the sudden flood of humid heat against his body, trying not to let his eyes linger too long on the glisten of Jeonghan’s very bare chest as he struggles to get up, pushing Soonyoung down and accidentally stepping on his arm in the process.

Soonyoung’s brain is screaming at him to move, especially since Jeonghan seemed so hurried, and that he’s holding up production and that he’s gonna make them all late again, but his body is more than content to lay there, thinking about Jeonghan’s high cheekbones showing prominently with all his hair twisted up into the towel covering his head, and how Jeonghan’s face had gone directly against Soonyoung’s throat. It’s a moment before the shower smell leaves his nose too, and he doesn’t move till after that, still shell-shocked at how perfect he finds Jeonghan.

\-----------------

It’s nearly two am, and Jeonghan and Minghao are the only ones left in the dance practice room with Soonyoung. He’d requested they stay after, wanting Minghao as a second shining example to help Jeonghan with his timing in the choreo. Jeonghan is currently laid down flat on his back on the floor, eyes closed as he gasps for breath, his tank top clinging to him through the sweat, and his knees red from the amount of drops he’s done. Soonyoung insists he needs to go from the drop into the chest beat, so he can get the full timing down, and keeps going on and on about how it needs to be perfect, especially since he’s the center of the choreography at that point in the V formation Soonyoung created.

“When you sing your lines, you need to drop appropriately on the beat.” Soonyoung demonstrates, hitting the play button on the remote and demonstrating. “You need to hang suspended, lingering with your knees bent for a short period of time before actually dropping -”

“We’ve been at this for five hours straight, Soonyoung!” Jeonghan cries out in frustration. “My knees are fucking sore and I’m exhausted.”

Soonyoung blinks, taken aback and stuttering a little now. “Jeonghan-hyung, it’s gotta be perfect…”

He trails off, unsure what to say now in the suddenly volatile atmosphere.

Soonyoung looks over, seeing that Minghao has joined Jeonghan on the floor, both of them with their hair messy and plastered over their foreheads, faces pink from exertion.

“Perhaps we should give it up for tonight, Soonyoung. Rest and repeat again tomorrow, right? It works for video games.”

Soonyoung scoffs at that comment. “My choreographies aren’t to be taken so lightly. Timing comes with practice. Jeonghan-hyung?”

Jeonghan sighs, struggling to his feet. He walks over to Soonyoung, looking intensely down at him, and Soonyoung suddenly feels very small. Jeonghan is standing very close to him, a hand on his jaw to make sure he looks and listens.

“Look, Soonyoung-ah. I’m not mad, I’m sorry I snapped at you. I’m way worn out though, and I’d really appreciate a break.”

Soonyoung’s face falls, and he looks down at his feet, shifting his weight.

“I know you want it to be perfect,” he continues, “but I’m sorry, I can’t provide that. Not right now, at least. I’m going to bed.”

With that, he leaves the dance practice room, the click of the door slamming echoing hollowly against the multitude of mirrors, and Minghao looks apologetically at Soonyoung.

Soonyoung just heaves a rather resigned sigh, trudging over to the door to follow.

\-----------------

It’s the eve of Soonyoung’s birthday, and he’s come down to the practice room to hang out and wait for the boys to surprise him. The clock reaches midnight, and excitedly he watches his phone, recording for his reactions so the fans could see how he’d been showered in affection.

It hits 12:05 and there’s a staggering amount of nothing happening in his notifications. He lays down softly on the freshly waxed floor, recounting his sorrows into the camera when Jihoon walks in.  
“Yah, Jihoonie!! Don’t you have anything to say to me~?”

Jihoon doesn’t even look over at him. “No, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung’s face falls comically on the camera. He gets up, walking out to the studio closest to the dance room where he finds Chan singing to some Super Junior song.  
“Yah.”

Chan looks over at him, face bright with a wide smile as he takes an earbud out.

“You have nothing to say to me?” Soonyoung inquires playfully.

Chan pauses for a second, thinking, before telling Soonyoung he loves him a lot. Soonyoung sighs softly and leaves the room, and Chan follows him to the door, half-singing about how he loves his hyung very much.

Soonyoung heads upstairs, finding Mingyu at the top and pointing the camera at him. Mingyu looks at him for a moment, reading Soonyoung’s expression, before his face softens with a sheepish realisation and he leans forward, arms open for a firm hug for Soonyoung.

Soonyoung melts into his hug, half-heartedly telling him it’s too late already, that he should have come down immediately at midnight if he really meant it.

He heads up to his bedroom, having succeeded in his self-directed mission to get someone to realise it’s his birthday without telling them directly. He opens the dorm door, smelling something delicious and wondering if he should have been a little more patient, but also wondering if whoever is making whatever that delicious smell is coming from will share a little with the birthday boy.

He walks into the kitchen to see Jeonghan with some takeout boxes, and grins widely when Jeonghan scoots over on the floor to accommodate Soonyoung’s body next to his. Jeonghan gives him a bite of the szechuan chicken, and a bit of the sauce is left on his lip. Jeonghan swipes it off with a chopstick, and Soonyoung feels his ears get hot, reminded vividly of that time on 13 Castaway Boys.

Jeonghan looks at him mischievously, grinning from ear to ear. “I see your blush. Would you have rather I kissed you clean?”

Soonyoung’s heart stops for a second, and he nearly chokes on his bite of chicken that he was in the middle of swallowing. “H-Huh?”

Jeonghan laughs quietly. “I asked if you’d have rathered it if I’d kissed the sauce off your lips instead of just using my chopstick to swipe it off your lips.”

Soonyoung dyes a bright pink, averting his eyes shyly before mumbling out something sounding like a yes.

Jeonghan leans in a little closer, his eyes glittering. “Couldn’t quite make out what you were saying, care to repeat it? I want to make sure you’re comfortable with it before I kiss you.”

“Yes, dammit, just kiss me,” Soonyoung mutters, leaning in to close the gap.

The kiss is a little awkward, but the wonderfully fluttery feeling that fills Soonyoung to the brim makes up for it instantly.

Jeonghan scoots a little closer, tilting his head slightly and putting down the carton he was clutching. When he pulls back, Soonyoung’s eyes open slowly, and he looks a little dopey, a big smile spreading slowly on his face. Jeonghan's heart flutters, and he's glad he picked up on those little hints and signals Soonyoung was letting out.

“Happy birthday, Soonyoungie~!”

The lights flick on suddenly and the two look up in surprise at the rest of the crew that had gathered in the hallway at some point, and Seungcheol starts laughing at how flushed Soonyoung looks.

“You finally fuckin’ kissed him, huh?”

Soonyoung has trouble finding his words, flustered at the sudden intrusion. He opts instead for making a shooing motion towards them when Jeonghan grabs his chin again, kissing him a little deeper this time, and Soonyoung’s arm drops as he melts into the kiss. Jihoon lets out a wolf whistle and Junhui swoons exaggeratedly, falling into Jihoon’s arms and making the latter yell and threaten to drop him.

“I’ll leave you two lovebugs to go at it, I’m headed to bed.” Joshua leaves the cake on the counter, turning to go to his room. He’s followed by the majority of them, except Mingyu, whose jaw is still on the floor, surprised that they finally broke and acted on it, and Minghao has to drag him away, lecturing him all the while about “don’t you have any decency for Christ’s sake Mingyu!”

After a while of snacking on the floor and talking about nothing, they decide to head to bed, Soonyoung covering the untouched cake in plastic wrap so it doesn’t dry out by morning, and they’re both the last awake this time, nearly making them all late for their show performances. They win that night, and Soonyoung thanks his new lucky charm of his and Jeonghan’s newfound relationship on it.


End file.
